It's Too Early
by subitodolcediva
Summary: A year later, Kurt can still make Blaine stumble over his words, even over text message. My briefest of contributions to Klaine Week 2012


A/N: Just a short little thing I did on tumblr for the boys one year. Oh and just in case you were wondering, my tumblr name is the same as my account name and my LJ name. Makes it easier, yo. Also, my WIPs, _Kurt Does Kiwi_ and_ I Wanna Be Forever Young_ will both be finished at some point. I have a new fic I've been intensely working on for my own one year anniversary in fandom. I think you're gonna like it. ;)

* * *

><p>Kurt woke to the usually wonderful sound of Miss Patti Lupone's original Broadway cast version of <em>Don't Cry for me Argentina<em> a little too early for his liking. And certainly too early for him to think of it as wonderful.

With a groan, he stretched his arm across the nightstand, feeling around blindly for the offending noise. His hand ruffled what he presumed to be some sheet music and then his finger tips meet the cold metal lamp with a loud thunk. He yelped in pain and after a few more seconds of fumbling, his hand finally connected with the end of his charger. He hastily tore the iPhone from the cord and the music comes to an abrupt stop.

"'swhat I thought." he growled out triumphantly as he unlocked the screen with sleep heavy fingers. He peered at the all together too-bright screen for a moment, wondering who has the audacity to text him this late at night. He perks up a little when he sees it's a text from Blaine.

_**Blaine:**_

_Good morning, sweetheart. Yes, this is indeed you're very cliched boyfriend waking you up in the middle of the night to tell you 'happy anniversary' right at the stroke of midnight. I think my romantic prowess has improved immensely over the course last year, wouldn't you agree?_

Kurt rolled his eyes and was about to set the phone back down when it buzzed to life again.

"_Shit."_ he hissed as he fumbled with the vibrating device for a moment before he was able to steady it again.

_**Blaine:**_

_Crap…I forgot to actually say it. Sorry I was excited. Got a bit of an evening planned for you, sir. Happy Anniversary, Kurt. I love you with all of my heart, forever and always. 3_

Kurt's not even through reading the new text when nine more come in quick succession, prompting him to wonder what else Blaine forgot in his first two texts.

**_Blaine:_**

_Oh and I'm picking you up for school tomorrow. It's part of the master plan._

**_Blaine:_**

_That's right. I have a whole master plan for our special day. Though admittedly, I am beyond terrified of cooking for you on such a special occasion so I may have had a little help from Breadsticks._

**_Blaine:_**

_Not that I can't cook. It's just…it's our first really big anniversary and I didn't want to mess up our night with burnt lasagna._

**_Blaine:_**

…_like I did on our six month._

**_Blaine:_**

_Oh and also sex is part of the master plan. I'm just saying so you can mentally prepare yourself to have your mind blown. Bought a new box of condoms last night. ;)_

**_Blaine:_**

_Sorry…sorry. That sounded awfully presumptuous. I bought them because I was out and they were on sale at CVS. We don't have to have sex on our anniversary or anything. I'm just kidding._

**_Blaine:_**

_But I definitely still want to if you want to, don't get me wrong. I love getting to have sex with you. _

**_Blaine:_**

_I love so many things about you, Kurt._

**_Blaine:_**

_Oh and don't eat breakfast this morning. I'm taking care of that. Got that coffee order down. :D_

Kurt's just about done processing the last two text messages when Pink's _Glitter in the Air _suddenly cuts through the silence. With a small sigh, he taps the answer button.

"Blaine…'searly, baby."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure y-"

"Yes, I got your texts and yes I won't eat breakfast and yes I will have sex with you but only if you hang up soon and stop texting me. Your rambling texts are adorable, but 'm tired." He pauses to stiffle a yawn but Blaine doesn't respond in the silence.

"That the answer you want?"

"Uh-huh."

Another beat of silence and Kurt can very clearly see that special wonderful smile on his boyfriend's face as he whispers into the phone.

"Happy Anniversary, Blaine."

"Happy Anniversary, Kurt."


End file.
